Why Do They Laugh?
by YaoiDelacacies
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi have lived with each other for so long. They find nothing wrong with their love. But...how does their only son feel about this? KakaxIruka. One-shot.


I like monkeys! They are so cool! But this is not what my story is about. Sorry guys. I'm having trouble with continuing "Love to Fit In". I can't figure out where to start. This is another story that I will ease your pain with and cause more for me. See how much I love you guys? This thing wasn't betaed, my second beta happened to step out on me and my first can't do it because I want her to do good on her exams. Good luck Iceheart!

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Ugh! I don't own Naruto or its characters.

Summary: Iruka and Kakashi have lived with each other for so long. They find nothing wrong with their love. But…how does their only son feel about this?

Warning: Yaoi! Slash! Shonen-ai! And maybe some m-preg.

Symbols:

Thoughts- :…:

Change of Scenes- . … . 

Italic- _Things from the past_

Authoress: "…Uh…what do I say…?"

Naruto looks around nervously: "Um…so! Who's your favorite character in Naruto?" ;

Authoress: "You of course!" :" 

Naruto blushes: "Really?"

Authoress: "Yeah really! You're the only one in the show so out of it, it's funny!"

Naruto: "You b-!" +

Authoress: "So who's your favorite character?"

**Why Do They Laugh?**

"_Daddy…?" _

"_Yes?" Iruka listened to that small voice full of curiosity that always seemed to make him smile._

"_Where did you meet dad?" The small boy's cheeks flushed and he tugged at Iruka's pants to try and get an answer out of him._

_He knew that he was talking about Kakashi and he gathered his son in his arms and sat in a chair near the window, feeling the cool breeze, "That's a while back now that you mention it, Eikichi." _

_With a look of disappointment, Eikichi gripped Iruka's shoulders, "You don't remember?"_

_His father chuckled, "Of course I remember…I will never forget." Hugging his son closer, Iruka told him. He told of his first meeting with Kakashi, how they had planned to meet just once to discuss the progress of team 7. Just one meeting was necessary, but after that there was an immediate connection. More meetings followed, a love confession and then there was Eikichi. The one thing that sealed Kakashi and Iruka's love, a gift from Kakashi to Iruka. They both worked to make their son happy and give him everything he would ever need or want. Iruka smiled, "Imagine…just one meeting…and that was all it took."_

_A large, bright smile spread across Eikichi's face, " was a gift? A present? From tousan?"_

_Iruka smiled, "Yes. And you were the best out of all the gifts he's ever given me."_

_The apartment door swung open and in stepped Kakashi. Hopping down from his father's lap, Eikichi ran over to hug Kakashi. Strong arms pulled him up into a tight embrace and Eikichi placed a kiss to Kakashi's temple, "Thank you, for choosing to give me to daddy. I love you, tousan."_

_Kakashi gave Iruka a puzzled look that was returned with a small smile, he put Eikichi down and the small boy ran to his room. Diving into his bed, he hugged the pillow close to him. How lucky…was he, a mere 4 year old...to have the greatest parents ever?_

. 3 Years Later . 

"Tousan, where am I going again?" Eikichi squeezed his silver-haired father's hand as they walked down the street, receiving a lot of strange looks from the passerby's.

"You are going to school. The ninja academy, to make us proud and to actually become something. You do want to make us proud right?" Kakashi never noticed the many staring at him and only looked to Eikichi.

"Yes tousan." His small hand shook with anxiety in his father's large hand and he stared at the cement. :I just want to stay home.: Lost in thought, he nearly crashed to the ground when a rather large man knocked into him. Catching him by the arm, Kakashi turned and pulled the man back.

"Apologize…now!" His eyes gleamed with anger and Eikichi was frightened by his dad's sudden change.

The large, burly man yanked his arm back, "Fine, geez, sorry." He continued to make his way in the other direction when Eikichi caught the word "fag" being muttered under his breath.

"Daddy?" Eikichi spoke, after it had finally seemed that Kakashi was calm again, "What's a fag?"

His dad didn't answer and they kept walking. They neared the school and Eikichi was nervous again as the big building's shadow began to swallow them. Kakashi let go of Eikichi's hand, "Go on in. They should tell you where your classroom is in the office. I have to go now. Be a good boy and listen to the teacher." He mussed Eikichi's long, silver hair and nudged him into the building.

Swallowing thickly, Eikichi made his way to the office at the end of the hall. He pushed open the door and peered inside, "Um…excuse me?"

The lady from behind a rather large desk looked up and smiled, "Hello." Her voice was quiet and she wore her hitai-ate band around her neck, "Can I help you?"

Eikichi blushed, smiling up at the lady who he had just begun to like, "I need to know where my classroom is…"

"I see. I just need you to tell me your name." She went over to the computer, placing her fingers over the keys.

"E-Eikichi…Hatake, Eikichi." Eikichi stuttered. To calm his nerves he looked at her name on the desk. :Hyuuga…Hinata…she has a pretty name.:

"Hatake? You wouldn't happen to be Kakashi's son would you?" Hinata asked, typing in his name into the computer.

"Yeah! He is my dad!" Eikichi blurted out; proud that she knew his father.

"So we have a guest at our school. How nice. Oh your classroom is room…56! Aren't you lucky? You'll love your teacher. He may be a bit rough around the edges but he really cares for his students." Her purples eyes practically smiled at him, "His classroom is down the hall and to the right. The number is shown right next to the door. Good luck and welcome to our school."

Waving goodbye, Eikichi slowly walked to his room, very anxious to get to his classroom. Maybe he would pay a visit to Ms. Hyuuga later. He stopped in front of room 56, took a deep breath, and stepped in. The room was extremely noisy and may of the kids seem to already know each other; it was exactly like he had expected it to be. Not wanting to bother any of the other kids, he isolated himself to a row near the back in the corner. He sighed, he didn't want to come to school, he cared nothing for this.

"Hey…"

Startled Eikichi looked up to see another boy about his age, "Um…hello."

The other boy ran his fingers through his hair, "Is this seat taken?"

Eikichi shook his head and the other boy plopped himself down in the chair beside him. "No."

"My name's Ichi. What's yours?" He twiddled his fingers and looked at Eikichi out of the corner of his eye.

"Eikichi!" Said a little too loudly, he covered his mouth.

Ichi smiled, "I heard ya. Ya didn't have to yell." Ichi eyed him closer, "Your hair is an interesting white color."

A young girl came up and looked him up and down, "Your dad wouldn't happen to be Kakashi?"

Eikichi smiled, even though his hair had not only taken up the interesting white color but brown highlights as well, "Yeah!"

Two or three more kids circled Eikichi and Ichi, "No way! My dad says he's the best ninja there is. Well, next to Gai…but yeah!"

Soon Eikichi was handing out information about his dad. Pride swelled in his chest and he was beginning to feel more at ease. Just when he was about to tell everyone that Iruka was also his dad the teacher came in. "Everyone settle down and take a seat!" He pulled out a pen from behind his ear and held up his clipboard, reading the names off one by one. He came about half way down the list when he stopped at Eikichi's, "Hatake…Eikichi?"

"Here!" Eikichi shouted out, waving his hand and popping out of his seat.

"You're…Kakashi's kid…?"

Eikichi smiled, "Hai Sensei!"

There was a pause and, for the first time, the teacher smiled back, "Tell your dad I said 'hi'" He continued to read off the student's names and sent the roll sheet down with one of the students. "Now…my name is Uchiha, Sasuke. You are not allowed to say my name without an honorific. You are here to learn the way of the ninja. Therefore, in order to become a ninja, you must learn respect, tolerance, and discipline. You must follow orders. This means whatever I say, goes. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Sasuke-sensei."

"Good. Now, everyone take out a sheet of paper and write down all…" His voice drifted off. The rest of the day went smoothly for Eikichi. He made friends, it seemed like his teacher already liked him and work was nothing for him, considering he lived with a chuunin and a jounin.

. After School . 

"See you tomorrow Eikichi!"

"Bye!" It had only been a minute since the bell rung and Eikichi was already waving goodbyes here and there. Parents flocked in to get their kids and it worried him that maybe tousan expected him to walk home on his own.

"Where's your dad?" Ichi came up from behind, twiddling his fingers.

"I don't know." As if on cue, there was a small tap on his shoulder and Eikichi swung around to wrap his arms around Kakashi. "Tousan!"

"Where's my hug?" Iruka grabbed Eikichi and pulled him into a warm embrace. "How was school?"

"It was great dad. The teacher's kinda moody but I made some new friends." Eikichi smiled.

Iruka took his hand and they began their walk home, "Moody huh? Well, kids are a pain."

Eikichi scoffed and waved bye behind him. Nothing but stunned faces looked at him, "Daddy…they're staring…"

. Back at home . 

"Tousan! Why didn't you tell me you were so famous?" Eikichi bounced up and down on the large, puffy mattress.

Kakashi smiled, "Hold still!" He yanked down Eikichi and pinned him to the bed, trying to slip on his pajama bottoms, "if you're not dressed and in bed by 8:00 Iruka will kill me."

"Tousan…?"

"Mhm?"

"What…is a fag?"

Pausing for a second, Kakashi moved Eikichi under the covers, tucking him in, "It's what other people call people like me and Iruka…it's…a very disrespectful name…" He looked at Eikichi, eyeing him carefully, "Where did you hear that?"

"That guy who knocked me over this morning…I think I heard him say that."

Kakashi cursed under his breath, "Damn…look Eikichi…"

Eikichi smiled nice and wide, "Daddy?"

Kakashi turned around and felt wet fingers slide into his ears, "Ack! Damn it Iruka!" he pulled the fingers out of his ears and grabbed Iruka around the waist, holding him against the bed.

Eikichi giggled as Iruka kicked and yelled, trying to escape, "Tousan!"

Iruka cried, "Lemme go!" Kakashi chuckled and tickled the sides of Iruka's stomach.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" His ribs nearly cracked as he felt Kakashi's fingers move underneath his arms.

Who cared what that man called his dad; he knew more than anything else just how much he loved his parents.

. At school the next day . 

There were so many eyes. They were all on him. He didn't like it. Not one bit. Since he came to school everyone was staring at him. Eikichi made his way to his seat at the back and this time Ichi did not join him. As soon as he sat down, the talking started. Whispers and it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Eikichi…", "You know his dad?", "He's a queer.", "No way!"

:Queer? That's another word I have to ask my dad about.: He looked around to see if there was at least one person who wasn't looking at him. He spotted Ichi at the front of the class, smiling at him mischievously. At once…he knew he lost a friend.

Lunch was a bit different. Now he had them coming up to him, asking him questions and insulting his dads.

"Your dad's a loser. He's a queer."

"Yeah. It's ridiculous. The village's number one ninja is a dick sucker. Or so my dad says."

"Your dad likes guys? That is so weird. Has he ever tried to do anything to you?"

"I heard those kinda guys are pretty weak. Prancing around like little girls."

"Something like that isn't normal!"

So many knives…and they were all being thrown at him. One by one. It hurt so much and he couldn't take it anymore. He ran towards the back of the building, shedding tears, kids laughing and pointing at him.

. Walking home . 

He walked alone. That was just fine by him. He couldn't stand having to be laughed at again. As he walked home, he watched all the couples go by. Not a single 'fag' couple. They were all 'normal'. Still desperate, he frantically searched for another couple like his parents. Never realizing it, he had already made it home. Disappointed and defeated, he ran up to his apartment, swung the door open and ran into his room, slamming the door closed.

"Young man!" Iruka yelled as he came into the room. "What has gotten into-"

"WHY AREN"T YOU LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

Iruka was taken back, "What?"

"THEY'RE LAUGHING! THEY'RE ALL LAUGHING!" Eikichi grabbed his pillow and hugged it to his chest. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS WASN'T NORMAL! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THEY WOULD LAUGH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! NONE OF THIS IS NORMAL! IT ISN'T RIGHT! I HATE YOU!"

"What are you talking about? Who's laughing?" Iruka asked, pulling Eikichi up by his arm.

"THE KIDS! THEY TELL ME YOU'RE A BUNCH OF FAIERIES! WEAKLINGS! YOU NEVER TOLD ME! YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Eikichi dived into bed, burying his face in the covers, sobbing.

Silence. "You just wait until Kakashi gets home." And with that, Iruka left the room, leaving Eikichi to quietly sob himself to sleep.

"Wake up." His voice was firm and Eikichi didn't have to ask to know that he was in trouble. The young boy had never heard that certain tone in his father's voice before. He was always very good, so there really was no need.

"Tousan…," Worn out form so much sobbing, Eikichi was very sluggish, slow. It made his dad even more furious with him. He felt the pain. His father's strong hand wrapped around his arm and yanked him up violently, immediately he cried out.

"What makes you think you can disrespect Iruka like that!" The volume of his voice frightened him and tears began to fight their way out of his eyes.

"They're all disrespecting you! Everyone! They all laugh at you! They laugh at me! They laugh because you and daddy are shameful-!" A sting met his face and his cheek turned red, it only took him moment to realize Kakashi had slapped him. "Daddy…?"

Surprised that he hit his own son, Kakashi let go of Eikichi's arm and stepped back, "You never had a problem with us before. You loved us both very much. I saw it in your eyes. You told me yourself and even wanted to spend the rest of your life with us."

"_Daddy…when I grow up I'm going to marry you and tousan ok?" _

"_Sorry Eikichi. But I already belong to Iruka and there's only two to each marriage."_

"_Aw! That's no fair. I want to be married to you guys too!"_

"I never thought mere words could bring my son down. I always wanted to raise a warrior." Kakashi backed out of the room, "I guess we can't all get what we want." He closed the door behind him.

"_Daddy…I love you so much…"_

. Saturday . 

"Eikichi? Would you like to go to the village with me? I'll buy you an ice cream…"

"No…I'm fine," Eikichi stirred his food with his fork. Even though he had gone back to respecting his parents it didn't mean he was still comfortable with them.

"I have to go to work soon. Would you like to come with me? I can introduce you to the Hokage. Being his assistant is a pretty proud thing isn't it?" Iruka smiled, clearing the table.

He said nothing and just laid his head on the table, sobs racking his body. Disappointed, Iruka walked out of the kitchen and into his room. "Daddy…," Eikichi whispered to himself, "Not mommy…daddy."

Iruka came back out of the room, "Kakashi-sempai is out on a mission, he should be back soon. Be a good boy and stay inside. Do not leave the house." Hugging and kissing his son good bye, Iruka left the apartment, locking the door.

"_Daddy! It hurts so much!" Eikichi cried, holding up his finger and showing his dad the splinter._

"_Aw…here, hold on." Iruka reached into his bag and pulled out a needle. He slid the needle slowly into Eikichi's finger, under the splinter and his son cried harder. With a bit of effort, the splinter came out and Iruka kissed the tip of Eikichi's finger. "There. All better. Such a good boy. So strong…"_

:That was a lie. I bawled like a baby but…he didn't find me shameful. He still loved me…: There was a knock at the door and he peered through the curtain at who it was. It was Gai, Kakashi's fellow jounin. He opened the door and he had just realized how late it had gotten. The sky was pink and the sun was just barely winking at him. "Gai-sensei?"

"Eikichi! Where is Iruka!" His voice was filled with sorrow and there were tears streaming down his cheeks. He was blubbering like a baby.

Eikichi cringed, "He should still be at work. What's wrong? Where's tousan?"

"Oh! EIKICHI! YOU POOR BOY!" Gai wrapped his arms around Eikichi. "Come with me!" He slung Eikichi over his shoulder and began to run through the village.

"Wait! Gai!" Eikichi screamed and grabbed Gai's shirt.

"We can't Eikichi!" They were headed towards a place Eikichi hadn't seen since he was very small. He had the flu really bad and his parents feared he may die.

"What are we doing at the hospital!" Lights hovered over head and he saw the many long corridors.

"Kakashi was attacked. There were missing-nins, we never expected them there. They took us by surprise! We had no idea!" Gai screeched to a halt in front of one of the rooms and dropped Eikichi on the floor.

Recovering, Eikichi slammed open the door, "Tousan!" Then, he saw the blood. Sakura stood over him, placing her hands on the open wounds, trying to stop the flow of blood. Eikichi screamed.

"Eikichi…?" Kakashi sputtered.

"Tousan!" Eikichi ran to his dad and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, ignoring the blood staining his arms and shirt.

Kakashi smiled, "Hey boy. What are you doing here?" He coughed and blood shot out from his mouth.

Hands came up from his body, "I'm sorry. I can't save him. Someone get the kid out of here." Sakura motioned for Gai to take him away but Eikichi held fast.

"No! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" His arms wrapped around his dad's neck tighter.

Kakashi looked at them through heavy lidded eyes, "Leave him…"

They considered it for a moment and with a nod Sakura left, patting the shoulder of a very emotional Gai. Eikichi hugged his dad, "Daddy! I don't care what those kids said! I don't care what the village thought! I love you and Iruka-tousan both! Please don't-!"

"Eikichi…hush…I know you didn't mean anything through those words," Eikichi looked up; tears filled his father's eyes, "I'm just so sorry you had to face so much torture. But just think…the village knows nothing, those children know nothing…they know nothing…of love."

"Daddy…," Eikichi sobbed and buried his head in his daddy's neck, "I love you…"

"I know…," Kakashi ran his fingers through the young boy's hair, stopping every so often at the brown strands that had fought their way through his genes. It surprised him how much Eikichi looked like Iruka. The same brown eyes and soft features, it only seemed like he had inherited his nose.

"Kakashi-sempai!" Iruka shouted as he came crashing though the door. He kneeled beside the bed and took Kakashi's hand, "Sempai…"

"Iruka…," The silver-haired jounin smiled through his tears, "Hello love."

Iruka choked on sobs and he removed Kakashi's mask and placed a kiss on those soft lips, "Sempai…please don't leave. Not here, not now."

Kakashi rubbed Iruka's cheek, "I wish I could stay…but I can't. That's just not how things work. I'm sorry" He pulled Iruka down for another peck, "I love you…You too Eikichi." He looked at Eikichi lovingly and slowly closed his eyes.

"_Daddy? Promise you'll never leave me?"_

"_What makes you ask that?"_

"_My friend's daddy left him. He told me he's not coming back. I want to know you won't do the same to me and Iruka-tousan."_

"_Never. Not for any reason will I leave you. I love you so much."_

. At Kakashi's Funeral . 

Everyone was there. Every single member of the village. Even the Hokage, Uzumaki, was there and the lady from the office…and the teacher. Eikichi bit his lip and never said a word, he just held Iruka's hand, feeling it tremble in his own. But…the most painful part…was leaving him there. Leaving his father in the cold earth was the hardest part of all. He just couldn't leave him there alone. Way after the funeral, he and Iruka remained. He watched as his daddy fell to the ground, lying on top of Kakashi's grave. Again he bit his lip until it almost bled and he knelt down beside his father, "Daddy…he wouldn't want us to cry. Please stand up."

Iruka looked up at Eikichi, tear stains on his face, "I want to show you something." He wiped the tears that began to fall from his eyes again and led Eikichi further through the cemetery. They passed various graves, all of which seemed so empty. Not a single flower lay there and the grass around the headstones were untended to. "See these graves Eikichi?"

Eikichi nodded, "What about them?" He sniffled.

"I know these people. They were all married once. Just like me and your father. And they were all 'normal' couples." Iruka looked down at Eikichi, to see if he knew where he was going with this. "They died alone. It made no difference if they were normal or not, the love they shared with their spouse was not strong enough. Now they're alone." Again he wiped his eyes, "People think my love for your father was wrong and they never thought it would last. But…see how far we went?"

Eikichi looked at the lonely graves, "I see…it made no difference." He paused, "Tousan…what now?"

"We go say goodbye to Kakashi-sempai once more and head home. To carry on with our lives as he would have wanted us too. Never forgetting him." Iruka gathered Eikichi in his arms, "Come now…"

"Tousan…I love you."

"…I love you too."

"_Tousan!"_

_Iruka smiled and picked up his little boy, "Eikichi! Want to go to the park?"_

"_You don't have work today daddy?"_

"_I can always skip today for you."_

_Kakashi came up behind Iruka and Eikichi hopped down from his arms, "Come on now then. Before the Hokage starts to call me." He smiled and planted a firm kiss to Iruka's lips. Eikichi smiled with a flush of happiness as he watched his parents kiss._

"_Can I get a kiss too tousan?"_

_Fin_

Wasn't that a tear jerker? (sniffle) Just kidding!

**Reviews…I love them!**


End file.
